1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photography and to electronics, and more particularly to digital photographic equipment.
2. Background of the Invention
A typical 35 millimeter camera boasts a range of features, from the simple "point and shoot" camera function to functions that provide sophisticated photographic effects. Photographers choose 35 millimeter cameras for a variety of reasons, including the variety of cameras and features available and the standardization of accessories such as additional lenses. Also, many experienced photographers have an intuitive understanding of the effect that the features, lenses, and other photographic equipment will have on light passing through the lens and striking the film. For many photographers, camera equipment represents a substantial investment both in terms of cost and the time necessary to become familiar with the particular features of a particular camera.
However, in some situations, a standard 35 mm camera is simply inadequate. When extremely fast film is needed, for example, in extremely dim light or when extremely fast objects are being photographed, many cameras do not have a sufficiently fast shutter speed to capture the image. Also, less-expensive cameras frequently are not upgradable. Thus, photographers who purchase a simple, low cost camera having a limited set of features typically cannot upgrade the camera to include more features and end up purchasing a new camera having the desired features.
These 35 millimeter film is sometimes difficult for a photographer to handle. There is the risk of accidental exposure of film to light, the risk of damaging a negative during developing, and the difficulty in making a high-quality reproduction from a print when the negative is unavailable are problems inherent in film-based photography. Furthermore, 35 millimeter film is available only in 12, 24, and 36 exposures, a limitation that requires a photographer to change film frequently. This is especially problematic when replacing film in a camera is difficult or impossible process. For example an underwater photographer cannot change the film in the camera when underwater; therefore the photographer typically carries a number of cameras in order to shoot more than one roll of pictures.
Digital camera technology has offered an alternative to ordinary photographic equipment. Digital cameras capturing both still shots and moving images allow modern photographers a lot of flexibility to enhance and digitally process video frames by use of a computer, but often require extremely expensive equipment beyond the price range of many photographers. Such cameras are also wholly incompatible with the "analog" film-based photography equipment in which many photographers have invested time and money, and with which many photographers are familiar.
The cost of starting all over with digital photographic equipment, considering the large prior investment in time and money in standard camera equipment, is a significant barrier to many photographers who would otherwise utilize digital photography.
Therefore, it would be desirable to allow the owner of a standard 35 mm camera to "convert" the standard camera to a digital camera, without having to modify the camera, without losing the benefits of any features of the standard camera, and without requiring owners of standard 35 mm cameras to forfeit their standard cameras simply to enjoy the benefits of digital technology.